User blog:Rzeka/To the Stars
This is an open-role collab, I hope you like it! It's based off the field trip I went on so, yeah. :) Also, the teams are already assigned to the characters. There's 4 teenagers on each teams, plus an instructor. Age range is from 15-19. Instructors can be 20+ Teams *Medical *Life Support *Communication *Data *Remote *Navigation *Probe *Isolation Girls *Happy Teenager- Happy, optimistic, peppy, talkative, always smiling, likes to encourage everyone, Data Team: Missette *Gothic Teenager- Rebellious, punk-rock, loves purple, usually distracted, goth, cool, Probe Team: OPEN! *Mean Girly Teenager- Gossiper, rude, pretty, loves makeup, prideful, snobby, Navigation Team: Stormie *Depressed Teenager- Sad, lonely, cries a lot, rough life, anti-social, quiet, likes to be alone, Navigation Team: Taken by me *Ditz- Kind, sweet, loves bunnies, friendly, helpful, unaware of things, Medical Team: Taken by me *Artistic teenager- Shy, sweet, loves painting, daydreamer, loves flowers, bookworm, Data Team: Stormie *Tomboy- Athletic, ecstatic, prepared, from Canada, energetic, likes Mtn. Dew, Medical Team: OPEN! *Mean Teenager #2- Snobby, rude, boy-magnet, best friends with Mean Girly Teenager, pretty, fashionable, Data Team: Stormie *Camper- Loves camping, adventurous, likes the beach and the woods, loves gray, best friends with Depressed Teenager, secretly depressed, has many health issues, Data Team: Taken by me *Perfectionist- Makes sure everything is right, nice, can get stressed, loves coffee, peacemaker, artistic, Life Support Team: Missette *Tea Lover- From England, favorite tea is green tea, sweet, stressed, somewhat crazy, proper, Probe Team: Missette *Candy Lover- Loves chocolate, kind, weird, ecstatic, crazy, loyal, Isolation Team: Raytaygirl *Scientist- Smart, loves experiments, crush on Athletic Teenager, enjoys new things, sweet, outgoing, Life Support Team: Raytaygirl *Worrisome Teeanger- Scared, negative, expects bad things to happen, chaotic, pessimistic, frustrated, Remote Team: Missette *Baker- Loves cooking, optimistic, best friends with Happy Teenager, kind, shy, likes purple, Medical Team: Create *Disney Lover- Kind, favorite Disney movie is The Emperor's New Groove, smart, crazy for Disney, wears Mickey Mouse ears, loud, Medical Team: Taken by me *Remote Instuctor: OPEN! *Life Support Instructor: OPEN! *Data Instuctor: Taken by me *Medical Instructor: OPEN! Boys *Goofy Teenager- Funny, weird, optimistic, loves helping others, loud, loves Disney, Communication Team: Create *Serious Teenager- Smart, good leader, kind, pays attention, frustrated when he messes up, Life Support Team: Missette *Smart Teenager- Very smart, bossy, mean, friends with Girl-magnet, sly, plays guitar, Remote Team: OPEN! *Reserved Teenager- Shy, modest, quiet, likes adventure, introvert, good in geography, Isolation Team: Create *Girl-magnet- Handsome, prideful, rude, flirty, manipulative, likes football, Communication Team: OPEN! *Animal Lover- Kind, optimistic, vegetarian, often bullied, funny, friendly, Communication Team: OPEN! *Tech Nerd- Good with electronics, intelligent, quick-witted, very opinionated, helpful, mysterious, Remote Team: OPEN! *Mechanic- Good with tools, intelligent, goofy, funny, nice, humble, Probe Team: OPEN! *Insane Teenager- Crazy, goofy, weird, has no friends, likes jokes, energetic, Isolation Team: Raytaygirl *Dumb Teenager- Has bad grades, class clown, jokes around, funny, friendly, loud, Isolation Team: OPEN! *Athletic Teenager- Energetic, loves sports, smart, kind, crush on Scientist, likes trivia games, Communication Team: Taken by me *Musical Teenager- Plays piano, likes Beethoven, shy, quiet, bookworm, serious, Remote Team: Stormie *Writer- Focused, mean, rude, smart, pushy, annoying, bullies Depressed Teenager, Navigation Team: Create *Video Gamer Youtuber- Loves video games, competitive, weird, geeky, crush on Disney Lover, Probe Team: Create *Silent Teenager- Rude, mean, snobby, smart, quiet, bullies Depressed Teenager, Navigation Team: OPEN! *Frightened Teenager- Scared easily, gullible, negative, crush on Depressed Teenager, kind, humble, Life Support Team: OPEN! *Missionary- Religious, helpful, loves mission trips, crush on Depressed Teenager, bullied often, cries sometimes, Navigation Team: Taken by me *Communication Instructor: OPEN! *Navigation Instructor: OPEN! *Probe Instructor: Create *Isolation Instructor: Taken by me *Spacecraft Pilot: Stormie *Spacecraft Co-pilot: Taken by me Please tell me if I accidentally added too many characters to a team, there are only supposed to be 4 characters on each team. :) Category:Blog posts